Prior art chess sets have had various problems. Among others, chess pieces can easily be lost; the large bulky game board can be difficult to store; and also difficult to transport. Other prior art chess sets have attempted to solve this problem by making smaller, portable game boards and game pieces. However, these sets have had their own problems. It can be difficult to keep playing pieces on the board and once a piece is off the board, it is difficult to store the piece and avoid loss.